A Laxus Love Story (Laxus x OC, Laxus x Own Character, Rated M)
by jadesnuggles
Summary: Laxus Dreyar, he meets a mysterious woman name Alice. He isn't sure about this woman, but something about her attracts him. Lime/lemons ahead!
1. Chapter 1: This Scent Why?

A Laxus Dreyar Love Story—Laxus x OC

Setting: after Tenroujima reappeared X791

Point of View: Third Person

 **I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters, but I will be creating some of my own. The storyline will not exactly follow exactly what's happening in Fairy Tail. If you like this, please leave a comment. I do have chapters pre-written to continue on!**

~This Scent. Why?

Main Character Info:

Name: Alice

Age: 421

Height: 5'5 (65 in.)

Weight: 140lbs (63.5kgs)

Body type: Lean/Fit, Big bust (36D), Bubble butt

Unique Attributes: Silver hair, left eye is a mixture of blue/green/silver. The right eye is covered up (will discover why later), ice blue and black tattoo of a lotus flower on her mid back

Magic powers: Dragon Slayer Magic/Requip/She can change clothes like Erza

Background: She only knew of her Father but he had abandoned her for quite sometime. Her father refused to speak of her mother. She is not in a guild and has lived in Magnolia for a short time. Her powers are as strong, or even more powerful than Zeref.

* * *

 **Chapter 1, Part I:**

Walking through the forest just outside of Magnolia, there was a woman sleeping in the trees. Her name, Alice.

Her silver, long, elegant hair was flowing through the winds. Birds were singing, squirrels were rummaging the trees, and the sound of splashing caused by a waterfall nearby, made her feel at ease. Alice was a light sleeper and she usually kept her guard up. But little did she know, she was being watched.

She lifted her patch aside and opened her eyes to look at the sky.

 _My, my it's another beautiful day in Fiore. What kind of events will play out today?_ She thought as she snickered.

She had opened up her little bag, to pull out a magazine, the 'Weekly Sorcerer.' She had picked this up in town, about three weeks ago, when she had heard that the missing Fairy Tail guild members have reappeared in town, after seven years. She hadn't gotten the chance to read it since.

"What a surprise, they actually made it through _his_ wrath," she said aloud, smirking as she saw a particular Fairy Tail member she had a slight interest in. "Well it's time to head back home."

As she jumped off the tree and landed, she covered herself up in her black robe. Little did she know her prized possession, a dagger wrapped in a black cloth was left behind, hanging from a tiny branch.

 **Somewhere in Magnolia…**

"NATSUUUUUUUU!" Screamed a little blue cat who stood next to a young man. "LUCY TOOK MY FISH!"

The reddish hair young man was rolling on the ground laughing. Natsu Dragneel, was his name. Standing about three feet away, a young, blonde, short-haired woman, named Lucy Heartfilia, was teasing this little blue cat.

"Happy this is what you get for sneaking up on me while I was bathing! In-my-own-home!" Lucy said, emphasizing her last sentence. "Maybe, I should eat this fish right now."

"No! If you eat it, you'll smell more than usual." Happy retaliated, grinning.

As those words came out of Happy's mouth, Natsu's laughter became louder. Lucy on the other hand became furious. She started to charge towards Natsu and BAM, she bumped into a mysterious stranger, covered in a black robe.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Lucy said apologetically.

The stranger stopped in their tracks, but had not turned around. "It's fine. But next time watch where you're going." The stranger said sternly.

Natsu had stopped laughing at this point. He had gotten up and walked in front of the stranger.

"You had better watch what you say. Do you know who we are? I'm Natsu, a dragon slayer wizard of Fairy Tail! Doesn't seem like you're from this town. Who are you?" Natsu shouted, he seemed annoyed. "Take off your hood, show me who you are!"

The stranger stood still. The only part anyone could see was thier lips. They were curving into a smirk, this had made Natsu pissed.

"I'm fired up!" He yelled. "If you won't take off your hood, I'll do it myself!" Natsu was preparing for an attack. "KARYU NO KAGIZUME (Fire Dragon's Claw)!"

Lucy and Happy ran behind a barrel, away from Natsu's attack.

The stranger didn't seemed phased by the attack, dodging it by taking a step to the left. Natsu surprised, attacked again. The stranger dodged it again. As the small quarrel went on, Natsu was getting tired out. Every one of his attacks missed. He tried once more.

"KARYU NO HOKO (Fire Dragon's Roar)!"

It had missed, however, the wind from his attack was able to knock the stranger's hood off. There the stranger stood. A young woman. Her hair was so silver it seemed white. Natsu stared intently at her face and the next thing you know, this woman had disappeared.

 _What in the world…her eyes. Wait why is one covered up?_ He thought. Then his eyes widened. _Her eyes! That smell…WHAT! No way…I have to tell Master!_

Natsu rushed over to Lucy and Happy.

"Are you guys okay?" They both nodded.

"Who was she Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu explained what he saw, "I don't know Lucy, but her scent smells familiar…she smells like, Acnologia…" Lucy's and Happy's eyes both widened.

 **Part II:**

"Shit. My hood came off." Alice whined. "Now that little dragon probably caught my scent. It's time to go home, too much for one day."

Alice's robe hid her scent, but if the slightest piece, such as her hood is revealed, it gives her away.

It was a mission to get to Alice's house. She lived on the outskirts of Magnolia. Once she had reached home, she went upstairs and prepared a bath.

 _Stupid dragon slayer. I mean I'm one too but, he really doesn't know who he's up against. He definitely isn't worthy of my attacks. He would be in so much pain, he would wish he was dead._

As Alice finishes her bath, she went to her bag. Her eyes widened. "SHIT!" She dumps out her bag to the floor. "Shit. Shit. Shit. For crying out loud, I just picked this up from the Magic Council." _More like stole._ The dagger was supposed to be highly guarded, it had been there for centuries. Alice had a feeling she might need it this time.

She quickly puts her clothes back on and heads to the forest.

 **Inside Fairy Tail**

Fairy Tail.

The guild who used to be number one in Magnolia. Everyone was still celebrating that the missing Fairy Tail members came back. Laughter filled the quarters. Their Master, Makarov Dreyar, was drunk, dancing, and challenged a brunette named, Cana Alberona to a drinking contest.

A white-haired woman managed Fairy Tail's bar, she smiled at her master and Cana. She is a former S-Class Wizard who is now retired. Now serving as the head of the bar, Mirajane Strauss. She had two siblings; her younger brother, Elfman, and their youngest sister, Lisanna.

"OTOKO! (MAN!)" Yells Elfman as he flexes in front of a woman in a green dress. "OTOKO! OTOKO! OTOKO!"

"Elfman…shut up." The woman in the green dress says.

"Evergreen! OTOKO!" Elfman yells again.

"I don't even know what that means….I'm a lady…" Evergreen says in a sigh.

"I don't think anyone does Ever, but you do kind of look like a man!" Says a young man with long-green hair, who chuckled at his own joke. His name, Freed Justine.

*WAMM*

Evergreen smacks him on the head.

"Ah, sometimes he's such a nuisance…" Says a man in blue, his attire representing, what seemed to be a lousy looking knight. "Nuisance! Nuisance! Nuisance!" Repeated his floating wooden dolls. His name, Bickslow.

These three, Freed Justine, Evergreen, and Bickslow, were apart of the Raijinshu (Thunder God Tribe).

A man with spikey, blonde-hair, and a scar that ran across his right eye, simply rolled his eyes. This guy, is who Raijinshu took orders from.

As the quarters grew louder and cheerful, it was interrupted by their guild mates running through the door. It was Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

"MASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Natsu yelled. "I JUST KSAJIWOJIWODSAOJSDWSA….! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He was talking so fast that no one knew what he said.

"Calm down. What happened. Why do you look so beat up?" Questioned Master Makarov.

Natsu slowed down to calmly explain who he saw. Master's eyes widened and said, "Are you sure Natsu? The scent on her was similar to Acnologia?" He had said this loud enough, to a point where to whole guild heard it. The guild had gotten quiet. The spikey blonde-haired, young man, with the lightening scar on his right eye, reached into his pocket. There he pulled out a dagger wrapped in a black cloth.

"Wait I smell her!" Natsu turns towards the spikey blonde-haired young man, confused. "Laxus!"

 **Flashback: About several hours earlier…Laxus' P.O.V.**

 _How weird. I'm back in this guild. Gildart's you really surprise me…_ Laxus reminded himself of how Gildart's was temporarily the guild master then denounced his title back to Makarov, his grandfather. _Wait, what's that smell…It can't be._

Laxus stopped in his tracks and saw a young woman gazing into the sky. The wind flowed through her hair as if they were one. Her facial expression seemed in a daze. His eyes traced over her body.

 _Not bad, she's quite the looker. But why does she smell like that dragon back on Tenroujima (Tenrou Island)?_ Laxus stared at this mysterious woman confused.

"What a surprise, they actually made it through _his_ wrath. Well, it's time to head back home." Says the mysterious woman. The woman jumped down from the tree, but it didn't seem that she noticed she left something behind.

Laxus carefully waits until she disappeared into the forest and goes up to where she was laying. He grabs the item from the branch.

 _Hmm...what's this?_ He opens it up. _A dagger? With weird runes on its hilt, seems sealed._ He notices the white lotus at the tip of the hilt then re-wraps it up and puts it in his pocket. _I'm sure she'll come looking for this, and what did she mean by_ _he_ _…?_

Laxus who was confused as heck, walks back to the guild.

 **Flashback over**

"Laxus! Why do you smell like her! Wait what's that?" Natsu says pointing at the black cloth.

"I have no clue. I picked it up earlier." Laxus intentionally acted like he didn't see this woman. "You say it smells like her, what did she look like?"

"Well she was in a black robe. She was a total jerk to Lucy! She didn't even want to show her face, I was able to get it off of her, got a whiff of her and she smelled like Acnologia, and then she disappeared! I'm totally kicking her ass the next time I see her!" Natsu says furiously.

"So you're saying she kicked yours?" Says young man with no shirt on.

"No one asked you Gray Fullbuster." Natsu glares at Gray.

"GO GRAY-SAMA GO!" shouts a woman dressed in blue. Her eyes formed into hearts, she definitely had it out for Gray Fullbuster, her name: Juvia Lockser.

"Well you did come back looking pretty beat up. Pathetic as always, getting beat up by girls." Gray busts up laughing.

Natsu gets up in his face. "I'm gonna kick your ass Gray." They both get ready to spar.

*SMACK* *SMACK*

A red hair woman dressed in armor glared at Natsu and Gray.

"What was that for Erza!" whines Natsu.

"You knocked over my strawberry cake…" She says angrily. "Besides my precious cake, which is now ruined! Master, what do you think about this woman?"

Makarov turns to Erza and says, "I don't know, but looking at this dagger…it seems very ancient. Possibly even over 400 years ago…Levy can you decipher these runes?"

Makarov hands the dagger over to the bluenette. "Yes Master, I will go over them tonight and let you know when I'm finished…It might take a couple days." Makarov nodded and Levy takes off.

 _She is definitely going to be looking for that dagger. Hmm…I should just go back to where she was, I'm sure she'll be there looking for it._ Laxus smirks as he heads gets up. "Master, I'll be back."

Makarov nods, "Everyone, it's late. Go home and get some rest. Don't worry about this issue, just be safe as you're heading home."

As everyone heads back home, Makarov had a very worried look on his face about this mysterious woman.

 _A daughter of Acnologia? He nearly obliterated Tenroujima, if it wasn't for Mavis, our first guild master, to save us. Is she as strong or even stronger…?_

 **End, Chapter 1**

* * *

Hey guys! I do appreciate strong criticism! I've been kind of hooked on Fairy Tail and fell in love with Laxus. I know some of you are too! I wanted to create a little story of my own. I don't like having Laxus paired with other characters from the actual anime. I like creating my own. So let me know how I did! Thanks!

xoxo Jadesnuggles


	2. Chapter 2: You're His Daughter?

**I totally suck at action scenes. Enjoy! Hehe.**

* * *

 **You're His Daughter?**

 **Chapter 2, Part I:**

Alice races back to the forest. When she arrives at the tree she was sleeping in earlier, she scrambles and looks all over the area.

 _Wait duh, I can sniff it out. I swear I'm getting waaaay too old for this._ As she catches the scent of her dagger, she also catches the scent of another.

She hears footsteps approaching in the distance.

 _Who is that? At this time of night?!_

She picks up the scent of another dragon.

 _Another dragon. I just want to look for my dagger in peace!_

Alice hides in a tree as this spikey hair blonde approaches.

 _Ooh…he's kind of cute…_

"Show yourself," says the young man.

Alice jumps down without hesitation.

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

"So where's my dagger?" I said abruptly.

The blonde smirks at me.

"Okay, that doesn't really answer my question dude. Who are you anyway, it seems like you were here earlier too."

He continues to smirk at me. I roll my eyes. Then he finally speaks, "Laxus. Laxus Dreyar."

"Oh, so he speaks." I scoff.

"Since I gave you my name, wouldn't it be polite to give me yours?" He glares at me.

"Sheesh you're so serious. My name is Alice. Just Alice. Cut the small talk. Seriously, where is my dagger?" _Oh I'm really starting to get annoyed. I do not want to have a brief conversation with this man._

He responds, "I took it."

My jaw drops at his straight forward answer. "And you're not going to give it back?" I ask redundantly.

"One of my guild mates took it to examine and decipher. Even if I did have it I probably wouldn't hand it back." Laxus says nonchalantly.

Again, my jaws drop. _Shit…I was afraid that might happen. This guy is such a jerk…_ At this point, I was going from annoyed to straight up pissed. His nonchalant answers were just killing me. _We'll see if he likes this_.

I summon a katana in my hand. _I recently went to sharpen my katana, so it should be nice and slicey dicey._ The hilt was white and blue. I charge at him.

He seemed surprised by my attack, but once I lunged at him, he blocked my attack. His arm was surging with lightning.

 _Hmm, I knew it wouldn't be that easy._ I thought to myself and smirked.

Laxus' facial expression looked kind of annoyed. He retaliates my attack.

"RAIRYU NO HOKEN (Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist)!" he screams.

I dodge his attack.

"Hmph, finally someone who can match up to me." I say cockily. _Oh he looks super pissed now. It's kind of cute. Hahaha. SHIT!_

In my own little world, I nearly was hit by one of his attacks.

"Oh? Dazing off now? Am I boring you…Alice?" He says smirking at me again.

I try to hide the bright pink blush on my cheeks. _Sheesh, I shouldn't be having these weird thoughts now. He stole my dagger damnit!_

"I really don't have time for this." I mutter to myself.

 _Now time for my roar._ "Taste this Laxus! KORIYU NO HOKO (Ice Dragon's Roar)!"

Ice shards that were as sharp as knives were aimed at him. He barely dodges my attack and gets hit on his right arm. Oh he's definitely pissed now.

We both prepare for another attack. Suddenly, a surge of pain runs through my body. _Shit…it's happening…_ My attack gets interrupted by the sharp pain, but Laxus already released his attack. He uses Lightning Dragon's Roar, it was a direct hit. My body goes flying off into the nearby lake.

 _Goddamnit…this is why I shouldn't lose things. Laxus…he's quite strong…_ I start to lose consciousness as my body sinks towards the bottom of the lake. _Hey…I didn't know the lake was this deep…._ before I black out I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

 **Laxus' P.O.V**

 _What the hell? She got hit? I didn't expect that. Shoot, where'd she go?_

Slightly worried, I run over to the lake. I see lightning flowing through the waters. _There she is_. I dive into the water and see she's knocked out cold. I wrap my arms around her waist and swim to the surface.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

As Laxus lays Alice's body on the ground, there she lay, lifeless. Her body had taken a direct hit from Laxus' attack, her clothes were nearly burnt, leaving her almost naked. Her top and shorts were nearly disintegrated. If Laxus touched her undergarments, they would just fall off.

Laxus examined her body. _She doesn't look too torn up. Man, who am I kidding? She took a direct hit._ Laxus kneels down and takes a listen to her chest.

*ba-boomp…ba-boomp…ba….boomp….*

He hears her heart beating faintly. _Thank Mavis she's alive, but she's in pretty bad shape. Her body is beautiful…curves in all the right places…_ He traces his hands on her stomach, but then he notices her back is glowing. He gently lifts Alice up and turns her on her side, her back facing him.

 _A lotus…it's glowing…but why?_ He thinks. He covers her up with his coat.

Alice's facial expression changes, it's full of pain. Her body was tensing up. Laxus was confused, he wasn't sure what was happening, but he had a hunch that it had to do something with the dagger.

All of a sudden, it had started to rain, thunder and lightning were lighting up the night sky. Laxus stared up into the sky.

 _I did not do this…_ He gazes back down at Alice. _Were we wrong to decipher the runes…?_

Footsteps were approaching the two.

"LAXUS!" A familiar voice shouted. "Laxus! We heard all this commotion and we saw lightning. We knew it was you. Wait, why is she here? WAIT WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HER?!" It was Natsu, the anger in his voice was showing as he looked at Alice. There stood Lucy, Happy, and Erza.

"Natsu, we don't have time get we need to get her back to the guild's infirmary!" The look in Laxus's eyes were something Natsu had never seen before and without question he had no choice but to agree, and they rushed back to Fairy Tail's HQ.

 **Part II:**

 **In the Infirmary**

Makarov was at the entrance rushing them inside. "Hurry! This storm…it's not the usual storms we have here in Fiore. Mirajane is setting up the bed in the infirmary and Wendy is prepping her magic."

Laxus nodded and headed straight there. He crashed into the doors. Inside he was panicking, but on the outside he looked calm. Mirajane looked at him in a worried manner. She had never seen him like this before…not even with her.

 **Mirajane's P.O.V.**

 _I've never seen him like this. When Lisanna disappeared, all he did was tell me it would be alright. Ugh, I have to shake these thoughts out of my head. I know Laxus doesn't feel the same as I do…he tries…but it just doesn't seem to work out._ _I admit…I'm kind of jealous. It's alright, I'll keep trying._ I let out a small sigh as I tried to shake the thoughts out of my mind.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

 _Mirajane. Damnit, she just had to be in here. I know how she feels about me…but I just can't live up to what she wants, but I feel bad that she always keeps trying._ Laxus thought.

"Put her down here," Mirajane says sternly as she tries to hide the jealousy in her voice—but she isn't doing so well at that.

Laxus settles her down, gently on the cot.

"What happened Laxus?" A girl with blue hair, tied up in pigtails asked. She stared at Alice, shocked at all the damage that was done to her body.

"Wendy…we were simply sparring. I guess. I'm surprised, she was actually a worthy opponent." Laxus replies, smiling a little.

Natsu was in the room and scoffs, "Tche, she hasn't faced me. I doubt she's any good."

 _ **Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed rushed into the doors of the infirmary**_ _._

"Laxus!" They all said in unison. Laxus simply ignored them. Wendy was starting the healing process.

"Her wounds, they're deep. Laxus, I don't think you did most of this…" Wendy says in shock. "That lotus on her back, it's still glowing and it seems like that is what's hurting her. I can heal her physical wounds, but this seems like something inside of her that's making her tense up in pain."

 _ **Gajeel Redfox (The Iron Dragon Slayer) rushes through the doors…**_

"LAXUS!" Yells Gajeel, his face in distraught.

"Everyone is yelling at me today," replies Laxus as he rolls his eyes. "What's with the face?"

"Levy…Levy has passed out trying to decipher those runes from that wretched dagger you picked up!" shouts Gajeel, *sniff..sniff* "What?! You brought her in here!? SHE DID THIS! WHY I OUTTA…" Gajeel prepares for an attack.

"S-s-stop…." A voice muffled from the bed, it was Alice's.

Laxus' attention changes from Gajeel's to Alice's. He moves a loose strand of hair to the behind her ear. Mirajane muttered under her breath, _Tche, whatever…_ and rolls her eyes.

"B-b-bring…me…to…h-h-er…" says Alice, weakly—she's able to catch her breath slowly, "She will be consumed by darkness…those runes are not meant to be deciphered by anyone else…other than me…or else they will suffer the consequences…possibly even death…"

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Laxus and Makarov's.

"Hurry now, bring her to Levy. Miss, can you save her?" asks Makarov.

"Yes, but we have to go before it's too late…" Alice replies. Laxus swoops Alice into his arms and takes off. Everyone takes off but Mirajane and Makarov.

 **Conversation between Mirajane and Makarov**

"Master…" pouts Mirajane.

"I know Mirajane, but you can't force something that's not there," replies Makarov.

Mirajane lets out a sigh. "I know…I can't help but try," she smiles a bit. "But do you believe that girl can save Levy?"

Makarov lets out a small sigh, "We have no other choice. Her aura is very different. She does not seem good nor evil…However, if Natsu is right, she has something to do with Acnologia."

 **Outside of Fairy Hills (Fairy Tail's women dorms)**

It's still raining, however, once Laxus, Alice, and the Fairy Tail guild members reached Fairy Hills, the rain had stopped. Stopped as in the rain froze in mid-air. Everyone was bewildered at the strange setting.

"Shit, it's almost time." Alice said worriedly.

Laxus let her down from his muscular arms. Once Alice reached the ground, she instantly fell to her knees and clutched her arm. The lotus tattoo was spreading across her body. Laxus was about to pick Alice up, but she stopped him and gave him the look that she was fine.

*BOOOOOOM* *GLASS SHATTERS*

Everyone looked up and saw that Levy's window, it had shattered. From what they could see, Levy was levitating outside of her window, her eyes were blood red, and her hair was flowing upwards. Alice quickly arises to her feet and starts to chant:

"May the heavens hear my words.

In this world, there is light and darkness, but we must achieve balance.

I, Alice, daughter of Acnologia, will shatter these two elements and fuse them into one.

To the heavens, may you hear my call and cure this girl.

To the underworld, please cease this darkness and release this burden upon me.

I will accept the sins my father has caused.

Please leave this world and may you rest in peace…"

As Alice chants these words, her whole body was covered in runes, while glowing brightly, her left eye had turned white and her right eye, she usually had covered, turned black with shadows floating within. Levy who was possessed by this entity was not pleased by Alice's chant. Once floating outside of her window, within seconds she had teleported in front of Alice. The force of her teleportation caught the guild members by surprise, which made them fly backwards.

Laxus and Erza had held their ground. From what the two could see, Alice had blocked an attack with her bare hands. Levy was about to attack again, but Alice placed her hands onto the dagger and pierced herself with it. This made whatever that was controlling Levy, their eyes widened, the entity that was inside her spoke,

"Alice was it? You are the true daughter of Acnologia. Soon my dear, you will understand why you were chosen for such burden…Keep this dagger safe, for it may be misused by evil…" The voice was dark, yet calming.

The rain had ceased to exist, the heavy clouds were dissipating above. Levy's body fell limp to the ground, she was unconscious and Gajeel had ran to her side. The runes had left Alice's body, her left eye had gone back to normal, but her right eye had stayed black; still flowing with shadows. Laxus walked up to her side, Alice had smiled. It had taken a toll on her body, but she was still able to stand—weakly. She had almost fallen, but Laxus had caught her.

Everyone's facial expression had confusion written all over it.

"You're Acnologia's daughter?" Erza asked.

Ashamed, Alice had nodded. "Yes, he is my father, I know of his reputation. You don't have to worry, I will disappear from your guys' sight. I have heard of Zeref's wrath and what had happened at Tenroujima. I deeply apologize for that tragedy."

Natsu scoffs and was about to say something, but Lucy had spoken over him, "Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. You had no idea that would happen, did you?"

Alice shook her head in agreement, stood up straight, and walked away from Laxus. "Well I guess it's time to say farewell."

And before anyone could say anything she disappeared.

"Wait a minute, I understand how she would know about what happened in Acnologia, but Zeref? We've got to tell Master and see what he wants to do from there," says Ezra.

Everyone nods in agreement. Laxus turns around and walks away. No one questioned where he was going. One by one, everyone started to head back home.

 **End, Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Yes, I know that made up chant was probably hella dumb, I might go back in and edit it later. It'll do for now, haha. Strong criticism, haterades, and comments totally welcome. I will post these two chapters for now, until there is feedback or something. Hehe. See how long you guys can go without!**

 **xoxo Jadesnuggles**


	3. Chapter 3: Kumori

**WARNING: THERE IS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. #LIME #NOSEBLEED?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3, Part I:**

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

As late as it was, I didn't want to go home. I strolled off back into the forests of Magnolia.

 _Maybe I'll just go back to my spot that I was at earlier._

Passing the tree I had laid in, I decided to walk towards the waterfall.

 _*splish, splash, splish, splash…*_

The sounds of the waterfall were so soothing. This spot was one of my favorites. The scenery was just perfect…To the east were Magnolia's beautifully, snow-covered mountains and when the sun was rising it perfectly fit right in the middle.

 _Maybe I'll take a little swim to wash this eventful day away and watch the sunrise…_

I start taking off my already tattered up clothing. My top was already ripped to shreds so I pulled it off. I started to unbutton my pants, slid them down my legs until they were on the ground. I unhooked my bra, sliding the straps off my shoulders one at a time. I then realized it was covered it blood. The blood had started to dry on my left breast, where the stab wound had taken place. Slowly removing the bra, I wince at the pain. I then start to slide my panties off. Oh, it felt amazing to be free of all these clothing restrictions.

 _He's here…He needs to stop following me._

"Come out…Zeref." I say loudly.

A dark figure came out from the shadows with a menacing laugh.

"Heh, you're pathetic Alice. You've really gone soft. Saving that Fairy Tail wench."

I ignored his statement.

"You know, you're very beautiful…" He appears behind me and grasps my breasts. I wasn't surprised by his actions. He starts to fondle my nipples. I pull away.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Alice…" he says seductively. "Remember all those good times we had?"

"Shut up. Those weren't good times. Those were _your_ good times. You know I don't want anything to do with you." I retaliate. "Now leave me alone."

He ignored me, "I see you've used Kumori, or at least someone tried to." He was talking about the dagger, it meant shadow. "You know if it lands in the wrong hands…like mine…the world will face an eternal hell."

"You wouldn't dare to take it in front of me. You don't even have use for it. The world in your eyes in already coming to an end," I say hastily.

He simply laughs and says, "You're correct, your cursed father will acknowledge my bidding. He was silly to sell his soul to me, to protect yours. Pathetic."

Oh that statement flipped a switch. I teleport towards him, with Kumori at his neck, pinning him against a rock. I knew I could kill him, but I musn't.

Zeref didn't seem phased by my attack, instead he let out a sigh and caressed his hand against my cheek. "Well beautiful, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Don't be too hard on yourself now. _This_ isn't your fault."

Before I could say anything he vanished.

I had pictured my father when he was in human form, remembering the time thousands of dragons roamed Earthland. My father, Acnologia was once a kind man, but of course, lost his soul to the greed of wanting more power. My father did not speak of my mother, but instead he handed me a dagger, named Kumori. It was said that Zeref changed my father into the black-winged dragon, he is today. Until this day, I believed that. Zeref was only a few years older than I was. He was powerful, but so was I.

I hear footsteps approaching, I smelled the air, and I instantly knew who it was. _Again? Seriously, I just want to bask in these waters, alone…_

 **Laxus's P.O.V**

 _She just had to disappear._ _Why am I even trying to follow her anyway. I mean, I admit, she's attractive. But that's no reason to follow her. Maybe it's the fact she's a little mysterious…I like mysteries…_

I shake these thoughts out of my head and walk towards our guild. Standing outside was Mirajane, she was closing the gates. Hopefully, she wasn't waiting for my return.

"Laxus…you're here."

 _Ah, called it._ I thought.

"I was worried, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm really tired." I replied nonchalantly. "I was hoping the old man was still around."

She smiles, "No. He left a little while ago…Hey do you wan—"

I interrupted her, I was really tired and just wanted to head home. "I'm tired Mirajane."

She frowns, but tries to hide it by looking down and replies, "Okay…I'll see you tomorrow?" She looks back up, I was already walking away.

 _She just never gives up…_ I say to myself.

I find myself wandering back home until I felt this strange aura. It was dark and malice.

 _Zeref._

I rush to the point of interest, hiding within the shadows. There, I saw Alice who was completely naked.

 _Damn…_ I thought to myself.

She was hovering over Zeref with the dagger—that Levy tried to decipher—on his neck. I see that he caresses her cheek in a calming matter and hear him say, "Well beautiful, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Don't be too hard on yourself now. _This_ isn't your fault."

 _What isn't her fault? How is she connected to Zeref?_

He vanishes. She doesn't seem to care and she just dazes off. I decided to walk towards her.

"Laxus, why are you here again." She immediately questions without having to turn around.

I remain silent.

"Seriously, we are not playing the silent treatment again," she says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

This made me grin a bit. I start to slowly approach her. She's backing up, an obvious blush on her cheeks. I'm about a foot away and her back is pressed against a rock.

She stutters, "H-h-hey…what do you think you're doing…"

I still don't say anything and move even closer, about two inches from her face. I can feel her breathing against my lips. My eyes trail from her mouth to her eyes. I look closer, her right eye was pitch black, and shadows were flowing like they were fire. She notices, pushes me away, and turns around.

"My eye, I know…it's different. I'm sorry," she says in a weak voice.

 _Why is she apologizing?_

"I'm sure it creeped you out. I saw the look on your face." She continues.

I grab her by the shoulders and press her back against my chest. I whisper into her ear, "No, you're beautiful. Don't apologize. I didn't mean to stare…it was just different."

She sighs, turns around to look at my face, and grins, "Laxus, can I just go in the water now? I mean I've been standing here for almost an hour…naked…"

"It's late," I reply with a smile.

"Oh, well…."

*OOOOF, SPLASH*

She pushes me into the lake. As I'm submerged under, I could hear her giggling overhead. I felt a splash next to me.

 _Well at least she came in too._

I resurface to see her floating next to me.

"Finally! This feels amazing!" She states, swimming around. I couldn't help but admire her actions. "You're still fully clothed! Isn't that weighing you down?" She says jokingly. "It's okay, I doubt you'd take it off anyway. I mean you just met me."

 _Is that a challenge? Heh, challenge accepted._

I swim to the shallow parts of the lake and stand up.

"You're leaving already?" She questions, trying not to sound disappointed.

I started to take off my clothes, her eyes widen and her face turns bright red when I had taken off my boxers, and she started to swim in the opposite direction.

"I-I was just joking…" she stutters. I smirk.

Now that I was fully naked, I went back into the deep ends, and swam towards her.

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

 _Holy crap. He's huge._ I thought embarrassedly. _I'm sure he saw the look on my face…god, why did I even challenge him. He didn't seem like the type to be so careless._

I hear him swimming towards me, he grabs me by the waist, and presses my back against his chest. He had such a nice build, being in his arms felt amazing. I feel his manhood press up against my butt. My face surely felt like it was on fire. It's been so long since I've actually been held by another man. My cursed life of being immortal. As these thoughts went across my mind, I had started to get sad. Depressed even. I've been on Earthland for so long, that I forgot what it felt like to live a little.

I get lost in my own thoughts and forgot that Laxus was behind me.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Alice seemed lost in her own thoughts. Laxus did not this but didn't say anything.

 _Seems like she's been through a lot…I mean if she's Acnologia's daughter…she's probably been alive for more than 400 years._ He thought. He held her tighter.

The sun was starting to rise—it's rays shining through the midnight sky. Laxus notices that it was sunrise and nudges Alice. She looks upwards towards his face, his eyes motion for hers to look at the mountains. She turns and looks, her eyes gleaming with excitement, and whispers to herself thinking that Laxus wouldn't hear her, "Now this is why I love this spot."

They both watch the sunrise in silence. The birds started to sing, the squirrels were just waking up to find their next meal, and a family of deer were strolling around in the forest. The wind starts to pick up. Alice starts to shiver.

Laxus notices and says, "I think it's time to go, I think my tribe—The Raijinshu—will be wondering where I'm at if I'm not back in an hour. Do you live far?"

"My house is on the other side of town, in the outskirts of Magnolia…" she replies, groaning at the fact she has to walk that distance.

"I could sneak you in my house, for the time being?" Laxus suggested.

Alice was thinking about it, only because she felt really lazy.

"I promise, I won't bite." Laxus reassured her, smirking.

 _I really shouldn't…_ she thinks to herself. "I would love to, but maybe another time…" She replies.

Laxus wasn't really disappointed, he was actually surprised she didn't say yes. If it was Mirajane on the other hand, she would have been all for it.

"That's fine. Let's go get dressed Alice," he says.

They both emerge from the lake, Laxus walks over to where he laid out his clothes, they were still soaking wet. Alice walks over to hers…realizing she had almost nothing to wear, due to the battle hours earlier. She looked over at Laxus. He stares at Alice in amusement, noticing her clothes were in rags, and hands her his coat.

"Here use this for the time being," he says, letting out a small chuckle.

She blushes. _He's making me blush so much, Zeref's right…I have changed…It's for the better I guess._ She thought and smiled. She takes the coat from Laxus.

Laxus bends down and kisses her on the forehead. This caught Alice by surprise and she hastily says, "O-o-oh, I'll see you around." She disappears, her scent nowhere to be found.

Laxus smiles and says to himself, "Oh she's quite the odd one, I guess this is why I have an interest in her." He starts to walk away towards his house, in his drenched clothing. _Oh Mavis, I hope I make it back before any one of those fools are awake. They'll play 'Ask Laxus a Million Questions,' especially Evergreen…_

 **End, Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me this far. I hope this chapter was at least somewhat interesting for some folks. Like I say, strong criticism is welcome! I will be uploading more chapters in a few days.**

 **xoxo Jadesnuggles**


	4. Chapter 4: Take Over

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Thank you for those of you who are reading my Laxus FanFiction :) I really appreciate it. I'm glad there are people who are actually reading this! I'm sorry, it's shorter than usual!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4, Part I:**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

At this time, it was probably about 6:00 AM. Laxus was at the door of his home. Slowly, he opened the door...

*creeeeeeeeeek*

He stepped inside and looked around to see if anyone was awake. He could hear the snores of Freed and Bickslow.

 _Evergreen….?_

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and there Evergreen stood.

"Laxus-san, you're home late." She said.

He ignored her and walked towards his room.

"You know, Mirajane, I saw the look on her face. She's worried about you. That woman, she looks like bad news, she's Acnologia's daughter. I know I can't tell you what to do but just becareful."

Laxus arrived at the door to his room, he puts his hand on the knob, "I know," was all he replied to Evergreen. He opened his door, walked in, and closed it behind him.

He decides to take a quick shower before heading to bed. He strips off his clothing and hops into the shower. As he stands beneath the shower head, he loses himself to his thoughts.

He imagines the warmth of Alice's body against his.

 _Her silver hair, long and soft. Her body, evenly distributed in all the right places. I wonder if she's made it home yet._ _Ah, well, I shouldn't think too much. I should probably go to sleep now._

He finishes it up and steps out of the shower. He wraps his lower body with a towel and walks out of the bathroom. His room, still dark, he sits on his bed. He feels something touch his body. Surprised, he turns around and prepares to attack. His hand lit up the room, only to find Alice, resting on his king-sized bed.

He lets out a sigh of relief. He didn't even sense her.

 _God, I must be exhausted. How did she get in here anyway…_

He goes to his dresser to put on some boxer-briefs and walks back to lay next to Alice. She was sleeping in the fetal position. He chuckled, he thought it was kind of cute. He lays on his side to get a better look at her face. He notices that her right eye was being covered by a patch. He was curious and decides to move it aside and put it on his end table.

 _Meh, she won't need this until morning. Alright, bed-time._

 **Part II:**

 **Alice P.O.V.**

 **~Dream~**

 _Run Alice…Run…Don't look bac-…_

 _A voice said from afar. It had sounded kind…yet horrified. I had no idea who this person was. I listened and didn't turn back._

 _Screams emerged. I was scared. I had to turn around. I stopped in my tracks. As I turned around, I saw who it was. A woman._

 _But I wasn't sure who. A wave of emotion crashed into my chest. Tears were over-flowing. "What is going on?!" I shouted._

 _I ran towards the woman. My eyes widened…"MO—!"Everything went pitch black._

 **~End Dream~**

I felt as if I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes. It was Laxus, his facial expression looked worried. I felt tears rush down my face and I suddenly remember the dream. As the seconds went by, I started to forget everything. I wasn't sure what had happened, but my chest had felt as if knives were being stabbed into it. The tears just wouldn't stop. I was staring into Laxus' face, he was talking to me, but I couldn't hear anything. I was confused, why couldn't I hear anything. I pushed him away and scooted away from him. I looked around the room, confused about where I was. I noticed my patch that covered my other eye was missing. I put my hand over my eye and started to panic. My vision started to blur. I looked back at the bed, Laxus disappeared. I couldn't sense anyone, my guard was completely let down. I was losing control. This feeling, this power, it overtaking my body. I escaped through the window of this room and ran into the forest. My body had felt like it was being controlled by something, my left arm was starting to burn. I looked at it, inscriptions were appearing, and it seemed as if they were being written with a blade.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from the waist and being pulled into an embrace. It was Laxus. This warmth…I was slowly regaining control.

"Breathe Alice," Laxus' smooth voice ordered.

I listened. _Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…_

My vision was going back to normal. I took a step forward and turned around. Laxus' expression had eased. I smiled at him.

 _Holy…what happened to me?_

"Alice…" his voice was so calming, "Are you alright now? What happened?"

I nodded at him, but I wasn't sure how to answer him. "I don't even know myself…" I replied. Pain rushed through my senses, it was my arm again. I looked back at it, the inscriptions were still embedded into my skin. The language, I couldn't make out. Laxus grabbed my arm to take a closer look. He didn't say anything about it, and gently let go of my arm.

"Alice, we should get that checked out. I'll ask Levy—"

I cut him off. "Laxus, I think one encounter with you and your guild mates this week is enough. I agree I should go get this checked out, but not today."

"That's fine." He replies and starts to walk away, "I'll catch you around then."

I was confused, did I say something wrong? I decided not to reply and watched as he walked away.

 _Well, I guess it's a nice day to stroll around town. I really hope I don't run into anyone…_

* * *

 **Ah, sorry. I know it's been awhile. I've had writers block and been out and about enjoying my summer. How's your guys' summer…winter…fall…ya know…hehe. It's so surprising to have readers from all over the world! Thank you for your support guys.**


End file.
